Sólo existia ella
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque para ellos, sólo ella existia... Hermione/Mortífagos


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

* * *

><p>Para ellos sólo existía ella.<p>

Barty Crouch Junior lo sabía. Más que todo cuando sus manos se enredaban en los enmarañados cabellos de la chica. También lo sabía cuando pensaba en ella a cada instante, olvidándose de sus ideales de sus pensamientos con respecto a los sangre sucia, en realidad nada le importaba y se olvidaba de todo lo que le parecía poco importante cuando se introducía en ella, no sólo una, sino las veces que les provocaba y que ella le pidiera.

Sí, definitivamente tenía claro que para él sólo existía ella. Al igual que para los demás.

* * *

><p>Antonin Dolohov también sabía que sólo ella existía. No sólo para él, sino también para el maldito de Barty Crouch y otros más.<p>

Ella le pertenecía, pese a que tuviera que compartirla. Ella era de él, él quien la había visto primero, quién la había capturado, quién la había besado mucho antes de que lo hiciese el estúpido de Scabior, ese maldito carroñero reclamaba sus labios y su cuello cómo si sólo le pertenecieran. Y ella se lo permitía ¡Odiaba que se lo permitiera! Odiaba que ella jadeara cuando Barty olía su cabello, o cuando Scabior besaba su cuello. Sólo quería que sus gemidos le pertenecieran a él, que sus caricias fueran sólo de él y sin embargo ella no sólo estaba enamorada de él, sino también de ellos.

Estaba celoso, sí, debía admitirlo, pero es que para él sólo existía ella y para ella existían… todos. Y odiaba saber eso, odiaba no ser el único en su vida, odiaba saber que ella no sólo gemía con sus caricias, sino también con las de los demás.

Sí, odiaba que él no fuera el único para ella, cuando ella era la única para él.

* * *

><p>Scabior era uno de los mejores sabedores.<p>

Sabía que le gustaba su perfume. Sabía que adoraba su cabello y odiaba toparse con las manos de Crouch en el mismo cuando él se disponía a introducir sus dedos. Odiaba tener que compartirla, pero sabía que ella había elegido aquello, no quería sólo a uno, sino a todos, porque los necesitaba a todos para sentirse completa.

Sabía también que al igual que él odiaba a los mortífagos, ellos de igual forma lo odiaban a él. No sólo por ser un carroñero, sino porque era el que más duraba prendado de los labios de Hermione y eso era algo que le inflaba el ego, quizás demasiado. Porque sólo a él dejaba que la besara cuanto tiempo quisiese, mientras que con los otros sus besos eran cortos, demasiados cortos quizás.

Sí, al igual que todos él también tenía una parte de su cuerpo que sólo era de su propiedad. Así como Barty era dueño de su cabello, Antonin su cuello, y él de sus labios, que siendo sincero no había mejor parte que aquella, o quizás sí, pero era demasiado intima como para mencionarlo si quiera para él mismo.

En realidad poco importaba cual parte del cuerpo de aquella gryffindor fuera su preferida. Poco al igual que todos podía adentrarse en ella, acariciarla y hacerla gemir cuantas veces quisiera, y por supuesto ella colaborara.

Quizás lo más divertido de aquella convivencia era cuando todos deseaban estar con ella. Era difícil, pero también divertido, porque era en aquel momento en que cada uno reclamaba su propiedad, el se hacía con los labios de ella y muy poco le importaba lo que hicieran los demás, porque su propiedad ya estaba siendo cuidada por él.

Sonrió socarronamente al recordas aquellas largas y extenuantes noches, en que ella gemía una y otra vez. Y por supuesto… ellos también.

Algunas veces coincidia con Dolohov en aquello del odio. Sabía que el mortífago odiaba no ser el "único" y algunas veces él compartía aquel sentimiento. Porque sí, para él sólo ella existía, en cambio para ella existían demasiados, al menos muchos para su gusto.

Pero ¿Quién era él para mandar en los sentimientos y el corazón de aquella bella y exuberante castaña? Exacto absolutamente nadie, sólo ella sabía lo que hacía y nadie más.

* * *

><p>Rabastan Lestrange era quizás uno de los que se divertían con aquella situación. Sobre todo al agregarle un factor bastante importante: Rodolphus Lestrange. Exactamente: su hermano. Sí, porque él siempre le había gustado compartir sus juguetes con Rodolphus y aquella castaña no sería diferente.<p>

Todo había comenzado de una manera tan extraña y divertida que aún podía recordarlo.

Fue Antonin que la llevó a aquel lugar, fue él quien primero propuso la idea de torturarla de todas las maneras posibles, hacerla hablar sobre el paradero de Potter, y sin embargo algo extraño había ocurrido en todas aquellas torturas, la maldita castaña los había embrujado a todos y sin necesidad de una gota de amortentia.

No. Había sido ella, su inteligencia, su hermosura, su olor, su cabello, su cuerpo, su personalidad y sobre todo sus ojos- _esos le pertenecían a él_-, tantos factores que en realidad parecían ser poco importantes y sin embargo habían logrado lo impensable: que un mortífago se enamorase de una sangre sucia. Y no había sido sólo uno, no, eran varios, muchos, quizás demasiados, lo bueno de todo aquello es que eran correspondidos de igual forma y en silencio agradecían aquello a Merlín.

En aquel momento sus ojos se conectaban con los de ella… de nuevo. Le gustaba hacer eso, le gustaba comunicarse con ella sin palabras, sólo mirando sus ojos, decirle de aquella manera las veces que aquella noche la haría subir al cielo y bajar al propio infierno.

Ella se mordía un labio, nerviosa, pero sin embargo continuaba devolviéndole la mirada, con el mismo deseo que reflejaban los suyos, aquello era algo que lo hacía excitarse al máximo y definitivamente no aguantaría mucho. Le importaba un comino que allí al lado de él estuviesen varios mortífago y el estúpido carroñero que también había caído en los encantos de aquella castaña.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella, de todos, él era el menos paciente y sabía que eso le encantaba a la chica, precisamente por eso se mostraba tan impaciente, tan deseoso y tan adicto a su cuerpo. Le importaba muy poco que Scabior gruñera, necesitaba los labios de aquella castaña sobre los suyos y poco le importaba que aquella parte fuera propiedad del carroñero.

La besó. Y ella lo dejó hacerlo.

El carroñero bufó, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Ya luego se apropiaría de su parte, por el momento dejaría de disfrutar un poco al mortífago, después de todo la compartían por completo ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? Sin embargo una rabia creciente comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho. Conocía bien la sensación eran celos y es que el beso se estaba prolongando demasiado ¡Rabastan era propietario de los ojos, no de sus labios!

—Basta. — exigió, mientras carraspeaba.

Rabastan rompió el beso. La castaña aún jadeaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados, era la primera vez que Rabastan mostraba tanto deseo con sus labios y el sentir la erección del mortífago cerca de su sexo, no ayudaba mucho a controlarse, quería que la hiciera suya en aquel mismo instante, sin embargo sabía que no podía ser así, mostraría favoritismo y era precisamente aquello lo que no deseaba.

El Lestrange sonrió, mientras volvía a su puesto inicial, sus ojos estaban absolutamente oscurecidos y el notar esto hizo a la castaña jadear.

—Lo siento Scabior. No pude evitarlo. —dijo mientras terminaba su trago de Whisky.

Sabía que tenía que compartirla. Y pese a que a los otros no les gustase mucho aquella idea, a él le parecía magnifica y divertida. Porque a pesar de que sólo ella existía para él, le gustaba eso de que él no fuera el único que existiese para ella.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus Lestrange rió. Sí, lo hizo ante la actitud de su hermano y el enojo de Scabior.<p>

Nada era más patético que aquello. Compartían una sola mujer. Seis hombres compartiendo una sola mujer ¿No debería ser al revés? Se suponía que por cada hombre existían siete mujeres- así decían en una extraña revista muggle que se había conseguido en el hogar de la gryffindor-, y ahora aquella mujer tenía seis hombres, seis hombres que la adoraban, que la deseaban con la misma intensidad. Era una situación realmente extraña y vista de una manera sádica divertida, oscuramente divertida.

Sus ojos se posaron en "su propiedad" exactamente las piernas de la chica. Era allí donde él se entretenía, mordía y acariciaba con frenesí, como si su vida dependiera de ello, era allí donde se divertía, sobre todo cuando ella le pedía que subiera, y subiera sus húmedos besos cada vez más.

Cerró los ojos un momento, rememorando las veces en que ella le suplicaba por más placer y él simplemente se lo concedía, más que todo porque necesitaba satisfacerla a ella, era como si al hacerlo se satisficiera a sí mismo. Y algunas veces esto le preocupaba, porque sentía que estaba experimentando sentimientos por aquella castaña.

Aunque bueno, bien sabía que estaba enamorado de la castaña, pero no quería volverse un cursi, ese no era su maldito estilo y la verdad no estaba en sus planes volverse bueno por una mujer, por mucho que la adorase, por mucho que la desease y por mucho que la amase.

Sabía que aquella situación era enfermiza, pero para él era maravillosa, adictiva y simplemente no podía separarse de la chica, pese a que temiese convertirse en un cursi de lo peor, aunque estaba seguro que nunca la palabra "te amo" saldría tan fácilmente de sus labios.

Sentía que no podría aguardar a la noche. A su parecer lo malditos minutos pasaban demasiado lejos, necesitaba sentirla suya de nuevo y no entendía la maldita manía de la chica en "hacerlo" sólo de noche, cuando bien que podría usarse la cocina para intentar "nuevos métodos"

Se estaba aprovechando, sólo eso podía pensar. Hermione Jane Granger se estaba aprovechando de ser la única en sus vidas. Y a él ¡Demonios! Le gustaba que ella se aprovechase de eso.

* * *

><p>Evan Rosier decidía no opinar.<p>

Prefería quedarse tranquilo, que todos se mataran con la mirada mientras él posaba la suya en la parte de ella que le pertenecía, sin duda algunas el ser propietario de las manos de la chica era realmente bueno, demasiado, sobre todo cuando la utilizaba para otras cosas además de cocinar, escribir y pasar las hojas de los libros.

Para él era mejor ver cada uno de los movimientos de la chica que ponerse a pelear con las miradas, como lo hacía el idiota de Scabior, si supiera de lo que se estaba perdiendo, porque definitivamente el verla moderse el labio superior era sumamente maravilloso y ya entendía la actitud del Lestrange al acercarse y besarla.

Aunque sabía que sus enfrentamientos la divertían y la excitaban de la misma forma, por eso el decidía no opinar, porque mientras los demás peleaban o bufaban él disfrutaba del espectáculo y en silencio agradecía a Merlín, a sus compañeros y al maldito carroñero también, porque el hecho de que Granger supiera de su mirada y en vez de turbarse con eso guiase lentamente sus manos hacía su centro en una clara invitación, hacía que su erección cobrase vida casi de inmediato.

Sobre todo al verla jadear sólo al apretar un poco su mano contra su sexo. Oh joder, aquello era simplemente maravilloso, magnifico y en verdad le fascinaba, bendecía la hora en que nació aquella hermosa chica.

Ya recordaba porque ella era la única que existía para él y para todos. Simplemente por eso, por ser tan ella, por ser tan inocente y atrevida a la vez, por no importarle lo que dijesen los demás y sobre todo porque la amaban y ella a ellos.

Sólo ella existía, así como sólo ellos existían para ella.

Y sabía que era así, porque el hecho de que ella se levantase y se pusiese a horcadas sobre Scabior, sólo quería decir una cosa: aquél día la acción empezaría un poco antes, y él que lo llamara a él con sus manos significaban que aquella noche disfrutarían todos al mismo tiempo.

Sobre todo cuando separó sus labios del carroñero y los dirigió hacia Rabastan, sí, definitivamente aquella sería una noche larga, extenuante, pero placentera y maravillosa.

Porque a fin de cuentas lo único importante para ellos era ella. Y lo importante para ella eran ellos, nada más importaban que todos estuvieran juntos y podría ser en el sentido más literal de aquella palabra.


End file.
